humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Immunsystemets Anatomi Og Fysiologi
= Anatomi og fysiologi = Lymfocytternes cirkulation beskrive lymfocytternes cirkulation mellem blod, væv og lymfoide organer. thumb|Lymfocytters cirkulation Lymfesystemet består af thymus, milten og lymfekanalerne samt lymfeknuderne. Væske fra blodkapillærerene diffunderer (dvs. tabes fra blodbanen) ud i vævet, hvorefter det diffunderer ind i lymfekapillærerene. Lymfesystemet returnerer derefter den tabte væske til blodbanen lige før hjertet - og gør derfor hjertets arbejde lettere, da blodet bliver tyndere. Det er et rensesystem. I lymfeknuderne er der en større koncentration af lymfocytter; bakterier der sammen med væsken fra vævet bliver ført til lymfeknuderne, vil da hurtig blive opdaget. Uspecifik og specifik immunitet definere uspecifik og specifik immunitet (forsvarsmekanismer). ; Uspecifik immunitet (innate): Er medfødt. Virker mod mange forskelige mikroorganismer og fremmede stoffer. Består både af det ydre og indre forsvar. ; Specifik immunitet (adaptive): Er erhvervet, består af specikke celler, dvs. at cellerne hver i sær kun reagerer på et enkelt antistof : Har hukommelse og kan derfor reagerer hurtigere anden gang vi bliver ramt af den samme infektion. Uspecifik immunitet beskrive hovedkomponenterne i uspecifik immunitet og deres funktion. Det ydre forsvar *Huden - forebygger bevægelsen af mikroorganismer og kemikalier ind i kroppens væv *Slimhinderne - der er dækket af sejt slim (mucus) **Fimrehår - cilia **Lavt pH- fx HCL i ventriklen *Hoste og nyse *Spyt *Tårer Det indre forsvar Består af celler der fx kan fagocytere mikroorganismer, se Immunsystemets celler, og ikke cellulære faktorer.thumb|Komplementsystemet Ikke cellulære faktorer: - Cytokiner udskilles af celler (fx histamin), så immunsystemet kan gøre noget ved indtrængende - Komplementsystemet: Kan aktiveres af både det uspecifikke- og specifikke immunsystem - Interferoner: Signaleringsmolekyler udskilles af inficerede celler, hvor nabocellerne gøres opmærksomme på, at der er en virus, og producerer et protein, der gør at virussen ikke kan trænge ind i cellen - Akutfaseproteiner Cellulære faktorer: - Fagocyterende celler - Inflammationsceller, herunder: Mastceller, Basofile celler og - Dræberceller ;Komplementsystemet: Består af cirka 20 proteiner, der bliver aktiveret som en kaskade reaktion. Kan enten startes ad den klassiske eller den alternative rute. :#De øger kar-permeabilitet ved at stimulere frigivelse af histamin fra mastcellerne hvilket gør det nemmere for leukocytterne at komme til betændelsesstedet. :#'Tiltrækker' neutrofiler, monocytter, makrofagere, eosinophile (virker altså som kemotaksiner). :#Virker som opsonin (stimulerer fagocytose). :#De laver huller i bakteriernes cellemembran, hvorefter bakterien sprænges. :Komplementproteiner kan også sidde på overfladen af bakterier og stimulerer på denne måde makrofager til at phagocytere bakterien. Aktiveres først og fremmest af antistoffer, der binder sig til et antigen. Forstærker virkningen af antistofferne ved at komplementere deres funktion. ; Interferon: Når et virus trænger ind i en celle (for at få hjælp til at formere sig), begynder cellen at udsende interferon. Interferon får de omkringliggende celler til at producere anti-virale proteiner, der beskytter dem mod at blive ødelagt af virus - virus kan stadig komme ind i cellen, men kan ikke replikere sit DNA (/RNA) mere. ;(Transferrin): Bakterier kan godt lide jern. Transferrin binder jern, så det forringer bakteriernes vækstvilkår. Specifik immunitet beskrive hovedkomponenterne i specifik immunitet og deres funktion. Specifik immunitet besidder evnen til at genkende, respondere på og lagre hukommelse om en specifik substans. De substanser der stimulerer det specifikke immunsystem kaldes antigener. Antigener deles op i fremmede antigener og self-antigener. Fremmede antigener dækker over udefrakommende substanser, som fx bakterier, vira og andre mikroorganismer. Self-antigener produceres af kroppen selv. Respons på self-antigener, kan både have positiv effekt (fx tumor destruktion) og skadelig effekt (autoimmune sygdomme). Det udøves af lymfocyttere: B- og T-lymfocytter. Der findes mange kloner af den samme lymfocyt - og disse er 'specifikke', idet de kun vil reagere på ét enkelt fremmed stof hver. Bliver stiumleret af egne og fremmede antigener. T-cellerne produceres i den røde knoglemarv, men modnes i thymus. B-cellerne produceres og modnes i den røde knoglemarv. B-cellerne producerer antistoffer. Deles op i to: Antistof-medieret og cellemedieret immunitet. Immunsystemets celler beskrive immunsystemets forskellige celler og deres funktion. Det uspecifikke system ; Neutrofile granulocytter: Første celle, der forlader blodbanerne for at komme hen til det inficerede væv. Produceres i det røde knoglemarv. Bevæger sig med amøboide bevægelser (bevæger sig ved at ændre form). Bevæger sig mod højere koncentrationer af visse stoffer (='kemotaksi'). Når de er ankommet, udsender de kemiske signaler, der tiltrækker og aktiverer andre immun-celler. De fagocyterer (spiser celler), men kan ikke spise så mange. ; Monocyttere/makrofagere: Monocyttere bevæger sig rundt i blodbanerne, og når de kommer til det inficerede væv, hvor den bliver til en makrofag (der er 5 gange større, pga. at den har flere mitokondrier og lysozymer). Længere levetid end de neutrofile granulocytter. De spiser mange celler og er derfor bedre en de neutrofile granulocyttere, men er længere tid om at komme til stedet. De fjerner også de døde neu. granulocyttere. De producerer interferon og komplementproteiner. ; Basofile granulocytter: Udsender kemikalier (histamin og heparin (forhindrer blod-koagulation)), der øger inflammation. Produceres i den røde knoglemarv. Er bevægelig. ; Mastceller: Udsender kemikalier, der øger inflammation. Findes allerede i bindevævet, især omkring kapillærerne (og kan ikke bevæge sig). ;Eosinophile granulocytter: Nedbryder de kemikalier, som mastcellerne og de basofile udsender. Er derfor inflammationsinhibitorer (sørger for at inflammationen ikke går helt amok). ; Naturlige dræberceller: Dræber tumor og virusinficerede celler. Se desuden Formede_Elementer. Det specifikke system ;T-dræber-celler (cytotoxic): De dræber virusinficerede celler eller celler som viser tegn på udvikling af cancer. ;T-delayed hypersensitivity-celler: De producerer cytokiner der fremmer inflammation. ;T-hjælpe-celler: De aktiverer B-cellerne og effektor T cellerne (effektor T cellerne = dræber-T- og T-delayed hypersensitivity cells.) ;Suppressor T cell: De hæmmer B cellerne og effektor T cellerne. ;T-hukommelses-celler: De husker antigener fra fx virus. Og de kan hurtigt aktivere et stort antal effektor celler, hvis det specifikke antigen skulle dukke op igen. ;B-celler: De ligger bare og venter på at blive aktiveret. Efter de bliver aktiveret, bliver de til enten plasma celler eller hukommelses-B-celler. ;Plasma celler: De producerer antistoffer der er ansvarlige for ødelæggesen af antigener. ;B-hukommelses celler: De husker antigener Cellemedierede og humoralt medierede redegøre for forskellen på cellemedierede og humoralt medierede (ikke-cellulære) reaktioner. thumb|Antistoffers effekt thumb|Antistof produktion thumb|T-cellernes aktivation thumb|Antigen og MHC MHC class I er et molekyle, der kan vise cellens antigener på overfladen af cellen - kan både være self-antigener og fremmede antigener (fx ved viral infektion). Når fremmede antigener danner antigen komplekser med MHC class I fortæller cellen 'kill me'. MHC class II er antigen præsenterende celler (makrofager, dendritceller og B-lymfocytter). Fremmede celler, der er nedbrudt og optaget ved endocytose, bindes til MHC class II molekyler og danner antigen kompleks, der igen bliver vist på overfladen af cellen. Dette antigen kompleks stimulerer andre immunceller. Cytokiner som signalmolekyler angive at cytokiner virker som signalmolekyler mellem immunsystemets celler. Cytokiner virker som signalmolekyler mellem immunsystemets celler. Cytokiner regulerer intensiteten og varigheden af en immun respons og stimulerer andre celler til celledelning. Interferon er et eksempel. Betændelsesreaktion redegøre for forløbet af en betændelsesreaktion (inflammation). thumb|Inflammationsrespons Betændelse er organismens lokale reaktion på en infektion eller skade. Betændelsesreaktionerne er bemærkelsesværdig ensartede uanset om de er fremkaldt af bakterier, mekanisk påvirkning, kemiske stoffer, varme, stråling eller andet. Betændelsesreaktionens funktion er at sørge for, at fagocytterende celler og forskellige substanser i plasma bringes til det beskadige område. Rækkefølgen i en betændelsesreaktion inddeles i to faser: #'Aktivering' (vha. kemiske mediatorere frigivet/aktiveret fra/af beskadig væv eller mikroorganisme) af lokale makrofager og mastceller, der påvirker blodkarrenes permeabilitet. #'Invasion' af blodets neutrofile granulocytter og senere monocytter, der omdannes til makrofager. Phagocytose af mikroorganismer og dødt væv, samt reparation af beskadiget væv. Inflammationen kan være lokal eller systemisk. Ved en lokal inflammation: #Bakterier, trauma, chemikalier eller infektioner kan starte en betændelse. #Formentlig starter mastceller og basofile granulocytter med at frigive kemikalier, som fremmer inflammation. #*'Vasodilation' - så blodgennemstrømningen øges, så flere hvide blod-legemer kommer fordi, histamin gør dette. #*'Øger kar-permabilitet', så flere blodlegemer nemmere kan vandre igennem kar væggen og ud i vævet, histamin gør dette. #*'Fagocytter' hidkaldes derhen #'Neutrofile' granulocytter er nogle af de første der kommer til stedet i store antal. De fagocyterer og udsender flere kemiske signaler, såsom cytokiner og kemotaktiske faktorer. #'Makrofager' kommer derhen #'Fibrin' forhindrer at inflammation spredes, ved at gøre nogle vægge rundt om stedet #Komplementsystemet øger inflammationsresponsen Ved en systemisk inflammation: *Større produktion af neutrofile granulocytter i det røde knoglemarv *'Pyrogener' frigives - giver feber. Antistoffer angive at der findes forskellige typer af antistoffer (immunglobuliner). Der findes forskellige typer af antistoffer, immunglobuliner. IgG, IgA, IgM, IgE, IgD. = Vaccination = Forskel på passiv og aktiv immunisering ''beskrive forskellen på passiv og aktiv immunisering. ;Passiv immunisering: Når en anden person eller et dyr har udviklet immunitet og det bliver overført til en selv - virker hurtigt, men kortvarigt. ;Aktiv immunisering: Ens eget immunsystem er årsag til immuniteten, er langvarigt. Typer af vacciner beskrive forskellige typer af vacciner. = Allergi = Allergi definere allergi. En allergisk reaktion er en overreaktion af immunsystemet, ved møde af antigener fra fx mad, mediciner, pollen osv. Allergiske reaktioner beskrive patogenesen i forskellige typer af allergiske reaktioner. Typer af allergi angive eksempler på forskellige typer af allergi. Akut allergi: *Høfeber *Astma *Fødevaroverfølsomhed *Allergiske lægemiddelreaktioner (20% har overfor penicillin) *Nældefeber Senallergi: *Poison ivy = Autoimmune sygdomme = Autoimmune sygdomme definere autoimmune sygdomme. En autoimmun sygdom er når selv-antigener stimulerer et immunrespons. (Selv-antigener behandles som fremmede antigener) Eksempler angive eksempler på autoimmune sygdomme. *Rheymatoid artritis *Type 1 diabetes *Dissemineret sklerose *Graves sygdom *Myastenia gravis (?) = HIV og AIDS = Generelt redegøre for forekomst, ætiologi og patogenese, forebyggelse, symptomer (hoved- træk), principper for behandling og prognose ved HIV-infektion/AIDS. thumb|HIV stammer fra aber AIDS er betegnelsen for "acquired immunodeficiency syndrome" og er defineret klinisk ved optræden af alvorlige, opportunistiske infektioner eller særlige maligne tumorer. Sygdommen er forårsaget af humant immundefektvirus (HIV). HIV inficerer især CD4-positive lymfocytter (T-hjælpeceller). ;Forekomst: I Danmark findes knap 300 nye HIV-smittede hvert år. Antallet af AIDS-tilfælde har været faldende pga. behandling med de nye antivirale midler, som bremser sygdommens progression. ;Ætiologi og patogenese: Det humane immundefekt virus (HIV) er et retrovirus, karakteriseret ved at besidde enzymet revers transcriptase. HIV type 1 og 2 kan begge lede til immundefekt hos mennesker. De overføres ved seksuel kontakt, både homo- og heteroseksuelt, med blod og blodprodukter, ved kontakt med blodforurede kanyler og fra mor til barn. :Virus inficerer de såkaldte CD4-receptor positive celler, først og fremmest T-hjælpelymfocytter, hvis antal og funktion nedsættes således, at patienterne udvikler en T-celleimmundefekt. Dette resulterer i øget modtagelighed for infektion med specielt intracellulære mikroorganismer. HIV bliver til AIDS efter ca. 8-15 år. Når man har HIV har man det okay, forduden at man har et svækket immunsystem. Man overlever dog kun i 2 år ved ubehandlet AIDS. ;Forebyggelse: Præventionsmidler under samleje, screening af donorblod, desinficerede kanyler. Desuden antiviral behandling i 4 uger ved eksposition for HIV (seksuelt eller ved stikuheld). ;Symptomer: 1-4 uger efter eksposition får ca. halvdelen af de smittede en primærinfektion præget af feber, generaliseret lymfeknudesvulst, pharyngitis (~halsbetændelse), eksantem (~hududslæt) eller meningoencephalitis (~betændelse af hjernen og dens hinder). :Herefter er patienterne symptomfrie i adskillige måneder eller år. Dog stiger mængden af virus i blodet, og antallet af lymfocytter falder, hvilket medfører tiltagende immundefekt, der er præget af opportunistiske infektioner. :;Hos AIDS-syge: :Almen sygdomsfølelse (træthed, vægttab og uforklaret diarré). :Mindre alvorlige opportunistiske infektioner som oral candidiasis og herpes zoster. :Mere alvorlige infektioner som Pneumocystis jerovici-pneumoni. :Visse maligne sygdomme, der alle er associerede til kroniske virusinfektioner (Karposis sarkom, cervix- og analcancer og malignt lymfom). :Trombocytopeni. :Perifer neuropati. :Degenerative forandringer i CNS (kaldes AIDS-demens eller HIV-encefalopati). ;Behandling: Ikke kurativ, men den har livsforlængende effekt. Der bruges mindste tre forskellige antivirale lægemidler med forskellige angrebspunkter. ;Prognose: Det formodes, at alle HIV-smittede vil få AIDS. HIV bliver til AIDS efter ca. 8-15 år. Når man har HIV har man det okay, forduden at man har et svækket immunsystem. Man overlever dog kun i 2 år ved ubehandlet AIDS. Kategori:Immunsystemet